


(k)not anyone’s but mine

by in_san_e



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Aftercare, Alpha Choi San, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Breeding, Claiming, Classroom Sex, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cuddlefucking, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Kinky, Knotting, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Messy, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kang Yeosang, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Somnophilia, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Strength Kink, Submissive Character, Wall Sex, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Bites, Wet & Messy, thigh humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_san_e/pseuds/in_san_e
Summary: wooyoung’s heat takes a turn from the expected and usual painful experience to a wild ride with his new “friend” that helps him through a bit too willinglyor: college age woosan are wilding
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 700
Collections: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung





	1. Wild Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> hi! bless your soul for coming across this piece of trash but i hope you enjoy! there is absolutely no plot and just for fun and probably will be a steamy second and third chapter sometime soon but otherwise it’s short (if this massive length of smut counts as short) and “sweet” :)

“yeosang!” wooyoung whispered, nudging his seat partner gently. 

yeosang looked up from his paper and to where wooyoung was scribbling a note on his desk. “do you have any suppressants?” 

his eyes grew wide as he shook his head, patting the pocket of his backpack where he usually kept them only to find it to be flat and empty. yeosang just finished his heat a couple days ago, plus he’d just run out of suppressants and had only ordered more the day before. he reached over slightly, writing “are you having it now?” lightly on the corner of his paper. 

wooyoung nodded slightly and scribbled “it’s ok” on the table before scrawling the last few sentences of his paper and cleaning up his desk haphazardly, shoving pencil and erasers messily into the side pockets of his bag. he rose quickly to hand his paper to the teacher and explain his situation. after getting permission to be dismissed early, he smiled once at yeosang, who gave him a small thumbs up, before heading out of the classroom. 

as he was walking down the empty hallway, wooyoung felt a pulsing begin from within, confirming that his heat was nearing, and too far along for over-the-counter suppressants to work as they should. he raced to the nurses office and was out in less than a minute, his reddening face speaking for itself. 

the healthy blush in his cheeks had quickly flushed dark red, and he felt slick beginning to run down his inner thigh. in a slight panic, he hid in the nearest room, which was thankfully dark and empty, to take care of his problem temporarily. 

wooyoung’s head was spinning as he closed the door and fumbled with the lock, which he eventually gave up on so he could quickly get himself off and drive himself home, which hopefully wouldn’t take too long. 

sitting down on the corner of a random table, he palmed himself through his clothes and reached a hand behind to coat two fingers in slick before pushing them into his fluttering hole. droplets of sweat were running down the sides of his face, and he panted heavily as he added another finger easily, slick running down his hand. 

the sweet scent of his slick filled the room until it was all wooyoung could smell. he pulled out his cock and tugged at it, whining pitifully and quietly. even though he was driving his fingers as deep as he could, pressing on his sensitive spot, he couldn’t make himself release. his fingers were too short and he wanted to be filled. slick eased out more, soaking a spot in his pants, but he didn’t care. he just wanted to find his release. head fogging up in lust, he collapsed on the table and rutted against the corner, burying his fingers in his dripping hole up to his knuckles. 

he was so preoccupied that he didn’t realize someone had found him until they spoke quietly to get his attention. “wooyoung-ah, it’s san, do you need me to take you back home? i can drive, it’ll be safer for you.” 

wooyoung’s head whipped around to see san standing at the doorway of the classroom, red faced and covering his nose and mouth. he raked his eyes over the other boy, noting the growing tent in the others pants and the scent of alpha musk mixing with his own. 

pulling his fingers out, he whined to beckon san to come closer. head still fogged up in lust, he pulled down his pants halfway and presented himself to the alpha, slick coating the insides of his thighs, pink cock hanging between them.

“please help, alpha.” 

san groaned and quickly locked the door before rushing to wooyoung, hands hovering. “can i...?” he asked, voice husky and wavering. 

wooyoung replied by pushing his ass up into the alphas big hands, which immediately began to knead at the soft but supple flesh. leaning on one arm, the omega turned his head back and san leaned forward to kiss his plump lips. san pushed two fingers into his leaking hole, which was running with slick, and wooyoung broke the kiss to moan loudly, grinding back against his hand. 

“i love your voice but you gotta keep quiet, woo,” san panted. his pants were too tight, so he reached a hand down to undo his buckle, giving himself a few strokes. 

but before he could get back to pleasuring the omega, he felt a hand reach to pull down his pants slightly and run down the shaft of his cock. his head snapped up to see wooyoung, drooling and red faced all whilst mewling and fucking himself back on the alpha’s fingers. “fuck, you’re so eager.” san couldn’t stop himself from rutting into the omegas soft hand, moaning slightly as he leaned down and licked around the others scent gland. he pushed a third finger, then a fourth into the pliant omega, reveling in the way that slick gushed out and coated his hand. 

suddenly, he pulled his fingers out, making wooyoung whine loudly. “shh, baby,” san whispered, the pet name coming naturally. he reached a hand forward and pushed three fingers thickly coated in slick past the plump lips of the omega, who immediately began to suckle. “so good with your mouth, aren’t you?” san moaned, head dropping onto wooyoung’s back, cock throbbing as he imagined the omega’s lips around his cock instead. reaching his other hand back to collect some slick from wooyoung’s thighs, he wrapped his arm around the omegas pliant body to tease his nipples. 

he rubbed two fingers on the hard bud and rolled it between them, making wooyoung whine around his fingers, which were still in his mouth and pressing on his tongue as he squirmed underneath san. pulling his fingers out from wooyoung’s mouth, the alpha easily flipped him over and captured his sweet, full lips in a hard kiss before leaning down to kiss a line down and spreading his thighs apart. 

“alpha... please hurry...”

the omega whined high and loud when san finally ran his tongue over the others hole, which he could feel was clenching underneath his tongue. he reached one hand down to pull out his own unattended cock, which was practically dripping, and began to stroke it slowly. “does this little omega know how hard you made me? such a pretty hole,” san mumbled. the overpowering, sweet taste of the omega’s slick threw san into a frenzy, and he wrapped his hand around the omegas small cock and began jerking him off in time with the thrusts of his tongue. 

“ahh, alpha,” wooyoung practically screamed, as the stimulation ramped up quickly. “please, faster, i need to cum.”

san picked up the pace on the omegas cock and used the hand he’d been jerking himself off with to spread the omegas cheeks so he could reach further with his tongue. “mm... please... ‘m so close, your tongue is so good alpha... wish i could have your big hard cock,” wooyoung babbled, rocking back to fuck himself on san’s tongue. 

suddenly, the alpha pushed his tongue up against wooyoung’s walls and dug his finger into the slit of his tiny cock. the omega let out a broken scream as he came all over himself and convulsed while slick gushed out onto san’s face. 

standing up, san wiped his face quickly and pulled up his pants. “let’s take you home quickly,” he panted, cock throbbing and no doubt creating a very visible tent. slinging his bag over one shoulder and the omega’s bag over the other, he made an attempt to make both of them presentable before picking up the omega easily and walking into the hall. 

someone walked past them and wolf-whistled, but san ignored it and rushed to his car. he seated the omega and ran to climb in and start the car, backing out and leaving school in record time. 

less than a minute into the car ride, he could smell the sweetness of wooyoung’s slick easing out and hear him start to pant and let out little whines that went straight to san’s cock. “you let out the prettiest whines that drive me crazy, woo, but i need to focus on getting us home so please stay quiet for just a little longer,” san said with a growl about to erupt behind his words. out the corner of his eye, he could see that the omega’s small cock was hard again, and he was rutting slightly against his seat belt. “alpha... hurts...” he cried. san reached over and gripped the omega’s thigh, hand brushing then resting against the others’s hard on, praying that there wouldn’t be traffic.


	2. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again i think this chapter is longer and definitely steamier so enjoy! sorry i’m not writing as much as i’d want cuz i’m on a time crunch rn but tysm for reading i love and appreciate you <3

as soon as they arrived, san gave the needy omega a quick blowjob, then carried him into the apartment, lips connected the entire way. he locked the door and carried the omega to his room, slamming him against the door to grind their cocks together. he could feel the omega’s cock grow hard again as he pushed his throbbing and aching one against it. 

“san,” the omega moaned against the others lips. 

“you sound so good saying my name, fuck,” the alpha growled, attacking the patch of skin on wooyoung’s neck and leaving a mark, rutting against the omega’s delicious thigh. 

“please... want your big alpha cock, want your fat knot to stretch me and fill me up” wooyoung moaned, reaching a hand down to stroke the alpha through his pants. 

“fuck, you’ve got such a dirty mouth don’t you? little omega need a big alpha cock in you to fill your hole?” wooyoung moaned in response, rutting harder against san. 

san laid wooyoung down on his bed, who immediately stripped down entirely, and grabbed a condom. he took off his shirt and threw it across the room, and did the same with his pants until he was only wearing boxers. looking over to the omega, he groaned and had to close his eyes so he wouldn’t cum untouched. the omega had already propped himself face up on a pillow and gotten three fingers in himself, fucking himself while panting and staring intently at san, slick gushing out and covering his hand. the alpha’s room already smelt like a mix of the omega’s honey sweet slick and alpha musk, heightening the sexual tension. 

wooyoung panted harder as he hooked his ankles around san’s waist to pull him closer. he reached to hook his fingers on the alphas boxers and pulled them down, watching hungrily as the others cock sprung out, thick with an angry red tip, long enough to spear him open. 

san didn’t miss the omega’s eyes rolling back and picking up his pace with his fingers. he quickly rolled the condom on, then pulled out the omega’s fingers, watching as his hole fluttered and clenched around nothing. “alpha please, hurts,” the omega pleaded, moaning and rocking against san, “need your cock in me, want your knot swelling in my hole and filling me up with your seed.” 

san growled, cock pulsing, and rubbed the oversensitive tip against the omega’s impatient, leaking hole, leaning down to give him a bruising kiss before slowly easing his cock in.

“fuck, baby your hole is so hot and tight,” san cursed as the omega whined high and long, head thrown back. 

“so good, alpha,” wooyoung babbled, “so full of alpha cock, feel so much better with you stuffing me full—“

wooyoung’s hands flew to the alpha’s back as he started thrusting into the omega’s gushing hole. san could feel slick easing out around his cock and covering his balls as the omega’s hole tightened around him. with his neck exposed and inviting him in, the alpha couldn’t help but latch on with his teeth, biting hard enough to bruise but not break skin. 

the omega jolted under him, coming untouched as soon as the alphas jaws locked in place. 

san slowed down his thrusts, not wanting to overstimulate and hurt the other, but the omega protested. “san please don’t stop,” he whined, breathless. “want more, it hurts without your cock, need you filling me up, please.”

a primal instinct pushed san to drive his cock deeper, chanting breed breed breed in his mind as wooyoung’s voice rose in volume and pitch. the burning warmth from the omega’s heat spread into his body and set it on fire, heightening his senses until he could feel every time the omega’s hole fluttered around him, every tremor when he’d hit the omega’s prostrate. san was still bent over with his jaws locked on wooyoung’s neck, thrusts driving him into the mattress. he scented the omega, smothering their scents together until you couldn’t tell one from the other, turning the both of them on impossibly more. 

wooyoung half whined and half cried as his cock, trapped underneath his body against the mattress, sprung painfully back to life from the continuous stimulation of rubbing against the sheets. “alpha, needa cum again,” he moaned, muffled against the sheets. 

the alpha responded immediately, unlocking his jaw and pulling him up, then lifting him with ease to press against the wall without once pulling out his cock. the new position gave him a better angle to lift one of wooyoung’s legs by the thigh so he could push his cock deeper in. “fuck, look at you, dripping all over my cock and leaking on the floor,” san growled directly into the omega’s ear. 

the other replied in a needy whine, pulling one of the alpha’s hands around him and guiding it to his small, untouched and leaking cock that had been slapping his stomach from the force of san’s thrusts. he wrapped his hand around it and let the omega thrust shakily into his hand occasionally as he was getting fucked from behind. the alpha latched onto the others neck again, sucking more bruises around the pliant omega’s scent gland as he moved his other hand to roll a small, hard bud between his fingertips. 

san felt his knot almost start to grow when wooyoung’s whole body jerked and he let out a broken moan, hole clenching around him unexpectedly, dirtying san’s hand and his own stomach yet again with his cum. “ahh, san... nngh... need your alpha cock fucking me until i can’t stop cumming,” the omega moaned, shamelessly thrusting his softening cock into san’s dirtied hand. 

the alpha growled again, moving them back to the bed and seating wooyoung still pierced on his cock, facing him. he picked up on what the alpha wanted, beginning to bounce and grind on san’s cock, dripping slick all over the others stomach. he pressed both hands on the alpha’s chest to support his weight, and felt two hands grip his hips tightly, guiding his pace. “do you see yourself, little omega?” san panted, rocking his hips upward to meet the omega’s. “your cute little cock is growing again, isn’t it?” he teased, drawing a choked whine from the other when he reached to lightly slap his rising pink cock. 

both of them noticed when the condom ripped on a particularly hard thrust. san growled, immediately relishing the sensation of his raw cock rubbing against wooyoung’s wet walls. the omega, however, didn’t react aside from a small whimper and a gush of slick as san’s pace slowed down. 

“san please don’t stop, so close, please,” he wailed, as he felt the alpha begin to pull out slowly. 

“i need to get another condom,” san panted through his hazy state of mind. 

wooyoung squeaked when the alpha’s cockhead caught on his rim, then left his hole feeling empty. “no condom,” he blurted, face growing impossibly more red. “want it raw, feels better that way,” the omega mumbled, somehow feeling embarrassment despite his heat. “‘m on the pill so issokay,” he slurred. 

san growled deeper than he think he’s ever growled, flipping them around so wooyoung was on his back again. tearing the condom off in one swift motion, he rubbed himself against wooyoung’s dripping hole, coating his stiff and weeping cock with the omega’s sweet slick. lining himself up with the fluttering hole beckoning him in, he leaned down to cage the other under him, nipping around his scent gland, and growled, “ready?”

“yes— nghh!” wooyoung whined loudly from the force the alpha had pounded back into him, nailing his prostate. “gonna cum,” he cried, the stimulation too much for his body to handle. 

but before he could find his release, he felt the alpha’s big hand close tightly around the base of his cock, forcing him to cum dry. “please, alpha please please please, need to cum, hurts so much,” he practically screamed, writhing under san as he maintained his brutal pace. 

“it’ll feel better if you cum when my knot is in you,” san panted, sweat dripping onto wooyoung’s stomach from absorbing the heat rising off the omega’s body. “can you wait a little longer, little omega? promise you’ll feel good,” he half growled, punching a few choice words with particularly hard thrusts. 

wooyoung whined high and loud, but nods in response, putting his pleasure in the alpha’s hands. he trusts san to make him feel good through his heat. 

finally, he felt the alpha’s thrusts turn erratic and the beginning of a knot start to form. he moaned and tried to buck up into the alpha’s hand, desperately searching for friction. every thrust, he could feel the growing knot catch on his abused rim, forcing a yelp from the omega each time. 

san released his hold from the omega’s weeping cock and dropped both arms on either side of the omega, head hanging close to the other’s. he growled, hearing wooyoung’s labored breathing, and plunged his fully formed knot deep into the omega. 

the sting of the stretch was masked by wooyoung’s release, reaching such a high that his vision went white for a few seconds as he whined high and long. his hips jerked as he came for the fourth time, the tip of his oversensitive cock rubbing against the alpha’s stomach. he felt the alpha try to thrust deeper as he also came, growling directly into wooyoung’s ear. his omega preened at the feeling of alpha seed filling his hole. it urged him to reach a hand down to feel the knot that bulged in his abdomen and the rise of a spot just a bit higher where he was still being pumped full of seed. 

san collapsed on wooyoung, their labored breathing falling in pace with each other’s, heads still buzzing with the pleasure of release. his knot pulsed in the omega’s hole, plugging it snugly so none of his cum would leak out. 

wooyoung whined, the alpha’s weight crushing his smaller frame. he immediately understood and rolled them over so they were on their sides, the adjusting drawing a small noise of discomfort from the omega as the alpha’s knot jostled inside him. 

“how are you feeling?” san asked quietly, wrapping an arm around wooyoung’s waist and lightly scenting him again. 

he felt the other skin heat up again, but this time out of embarrassment. “it feels weird to say anything when your knot is still in me,” wooyoung mumbled. 

san giggled, drawing out a breath of laughter from the other as well. “it’s okay, as long as you feel good.”

they cuddled in the comfortable silence, both appreciating how their scents mixed around them. 

“you’re good,” wooyoung whispered quietly, almost inaudible. 

he felt san smirk against his neck. “what am i not good at?” he asked playfully, landing a small kiss on the others shoulder. 

“knocking,” wooyoung scoffed. 

san feigned hurt, gasping and tightening his grip around him slightly. “excuse me, first of all i did knock you were just too busy fingering yourself—“

wooyoung choked on his own spit, reaching to lightly slap san’s arm. “i was and still am in heat, so excuse you.”

“anyways, secondly it’s just a bit difficult to ignore the sweet smell of your slick—“

“oh my god, you stop talking right now,” wooyoung whined. “how long does it take for your knot to go down? i can’t stand you, naughty alpha.”

it was san’s turn to choke. “looking at you i’d never guess you talk so dirty,” he shot back, lightly nipping the other’s shoulder. “and i don’t know if it’s too much to ask but i don’t especially plan on moving from this position,” he mumbled into wooyoung’s shoulder. 

“so you’re into cockwarming.” 

“nevermind i’m leaving as soon as my knot goes down.” 

wooyoung laughed, putting his hand over san’s and locking their fingers together. “you’re staying the night, baby alpha, my heat isn’t over yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw there’s probably 4 chapters but i’ll change that later :)


	3. Midnight Activities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i’m back with more :) i tried improving style and stuff a bit but idk how well it actually worked so if u have suggestions plz leave a comment :’) thank u for continuing to read/follow this fic! i love and appreciate you <3

wooyoung woke up in the middle of the night, body on fire and aching. he was still stuck with his back against san, who was snoring slightly with an arm loosely draped over his middle. he would’ve spent his time admiring his facial features if his heat didn’t spike randomly, the pulsing beginning yet again. his hole clenched around the alpha’s softened cock, instinctively doing its best to be filled with a thick knot. 

the alpha’s cock twitched in interest even while he was asleep, drawing a small gasp from wooyoung. he felt slick beginning to gather around his rim and ease out around the base of the alpha’s cock. his hole clenched and fluttered again, and he pushed his ass back slightly so his hole would be just a bit more full. 

trying to hold back his whines, he carefully reached behind to trace his finger around his rim, brushing against the alpha’s soft cock. it sent a shiver up the omegas spine, and he quietly mewled in need. his body jerked slightly, and the san’s arm shifted, causing his hand to lightly caress wooyoung’s cock. 

he whined, unable to hold his voice back at the new contact. his small cock throbbed and grew harder, all while his hole kept spastically fluttering around the alpha’s cock. all the movement had made it half-erect, and wooyoung’s omega keened at the realization that his heat and hole alone could arouse the alpha even in his deep sleep. 

the desperation for release grew when a particularly strong wave of his heat hit him, making his more aware of the small twitches of half-hard alpha cock in his leaking hole. he nudged the others hand down so that he could thrust gently against it, finding the friction he craved. his thrusts also let him work himself on the alpha’s cock, which was now steadily growing bigger, gradually filling his hole. 

the omega gripped the sheets with one hand and reached to tease a nipple with the other, pinching and rubbing just like how the alpha had earlier. without stopping the small movements of his hips, he felt his climax approach just as the alpha’s thick cock twitched his his hole against his prostate. 

with a few more shallow thrusts, he came under the sheets, hole gushing slick and clenching as he spilled hot cum all over san’s hand, cock twitching as the last of it ran down his small length.

either his quiet moan or clenching hole had woken up the sleepy alpha, who only groaned slightly and couldn’t process the situation properly until he heard the small omega’s pants and felt the heat radiating off his body. 

tightening his hold and pulling a yelp out from wooyoung, who was still coming down his climax, he thrusted hard and deep into the soaking wet hole that was eagerly beckoning him in. with the hand already on wooyoung’s abdomen, the alpha lightly pinched the tip of his still-hard, tiny cock, drawing out a lewd moan. the alpha felt his cock jerk and twitch on its own when the slicked up hole clenched around his base, forcing him to growl and snap his hips up again. 

“san—?” wooyoung choked out, overstimulation sending pain washed over with pleasure coursing through his body. 

the alpha grunted, thrusting into his hole particularly hard, and punched a yelp from his pliant body. “you got me hard while i was sleeping, dirty little omega,” he growled into wooyoung’s ear, stressing some words with sharp thrusts. 

“worked me up so good, huh?” san rasped directly next to the other’s ear, sending a shiver up his spine and while a small whine escaped from his open mouth. 

he pleasured the omega relentlessly, tugging on his cock and pushing in his stiff cock in time with each other. snaking an arm under wooyoung’s neck, he slipped two fingers past the omega’s plump lips and immediately felt his tongue swirl around them, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. 

“you know how to use both holes so well, pretty omega,” san’s panted, “bet you would love to suck on my cock instead, huh? think you’d like the taste of alpha cock, little omega?”

wooyoung nods, and mumbles something around his fingers and through a string of moans. 

“yes, baby?” san asks, slowing down his thrusts and pulling his fingers out from the omega’s mouth until only his fingertips rested on his lips. 

“like how your cock tastes but feels best with your knot plugging my hole,” the omega stutters, hips jerking to fuck his sensitive cock in san’s hand. 

“shit.” the alpha let out a deep, guttural growl directly into wooyoung’s ear, turning the other entirely pliant into a needy, whining mess. 

“you do things to me, wooyoung, fuck.”

he flipped them so the omega was face up on the mattress with legs spread open and san still buried to the hilt in his hole. san felt his cock throb at the sight of the sex-crazed omega, and he planted a hand on the others chest while tightly gripping onto wooyoung’s thigh with the other before pulling out to his tip. 

“you like being dominated like this, little omega?” san growls, eyes meeting wooyoung’s. 

“yes alpha,” he responds, honey dripping around his words in an attempt to get san to start moving again. “love your alpha cock fucking me open and filling me with seed,” he moans. 

holding the intense eye contact with the omega’s barely open, blown up irises, san punched the breath out of the omega with a hard thrust that nailed his prostate. 

“ah! a-ngh-alpha-...please!”

an overload of pressure immediately washed over wooyoung in an enormous wave, sending him directly over the edge. he cried out as he came, white ropes of sticky cum landing on his chest and as far as his chin. 

but san didn’t stop moving, instead starting an ever more brutal pace. the omega whined, both from overstimulation and from the intense, overwhelming pleasure of it. 

“your cute little pink cock is already growing, wooyoung,” san panted, reaching to slap it lightly once, twice. 

each time his fingers made contact with the omega’s cock, his body shook and his hole tightened. san moaned, leaning forward and moving his hand from the omega’s chest to the space next to his head. his thrusts turned erratic, and he felt the beginnings of his knot begin to grow. a sudden idea came to mind through the haze of his near-release.

with his other hand, san gripped wooyoung’s hand, which had found its way to san’s other wrist to hold onto, and directed it to his abdomen, right above where his leaking cock was bouncing from the force of his thrusts. 

when the omega realized that he could feel the tip of the alpha’s cock hit his fingers through his belly, he groaned, eyes flying down to look at his stomach. 

a new wave of slick rushed out of his hole despite san’s half-formed knot plugging it, and he pushed his hips back to meet the alpha’s thrusts. moving his hand to the bulge where the knot was growing, he cupped it in his hand and rubbed it, drawing a growl from the other that resonated in both their bodies. 

worried that he’d don’t something wrong, wooyoung lifted his hand. “alpha-“

“don’t stop,” san half-growled, guiding the omega’s hand back to his knot that was now as big as a tennis ball. 

the constant pressure of the alpha’s knot against his prostate pushed wooyoung over the edge again, this time practically cumming dry. his untouched cock twitched against his skin and leaked pitifully, drawing quiet whines from the spent omega. his hole clenched erratically around san’s knot, forcing the alpha to his release. 

wooyoung’s head was spinning with the aftermath of his release, and as he felt a pressure on his stomach, his eyes trained on his belly that was being pumped full of seed. his omega squirmed and howled in pleasure at the sight of his rising belly, and he let his omega take over his consciousness to howl out loud. san’s alpha responded immediately, returning the howl as his hips jerked, jostling the knot that was buried in the omega’s hole. 

he leaned down to scent the omega and cover his sweet scent with his own musky one, claiming him in every way possible. wooyoung bared his neck so san could have better access, mouth hanging open and burning the alpha’s scent in his mind as he continued to receive his seed. 

as his head slowly cleared, wooyoung picked up on san’s low and growled mantra of “mine, mine, mine,” next to his ear. his heart warmed at the feeling of being wanted and he reached to run his fingers through the alpha’s hair, effectively calming him down. 

once san’s alpha pumped the omega full to satisfaction, he shakily adjusted them back to the cuddling position they were in earlier so that his knot could go down comfortably. 

“thank you,” wooyoung whispered almost inaudibly. 

“no, thank you for letting me take care of you and ravish you,” san mumbled, face buried in the crook of the sweet omega’s neck. he reached a hand over wooyoung’s side to splay over his bloated belly, rubbing it as if the omega was pregnant. 

“you look and feel so good pumped full of my seed,” san praises with slurred words, drawing their heated bodies impossibly closer. 

wooyoung’s omega keens, relishing the alpha’s satisfaction and touch. somewhere in the back of his mind, he’s slightly baffled by the idea of potentially carrying pups for the alpha nestled perfectly around him, but he also realized that he was by no means against it. 

“you like it too?”

wooyoung nods fiercely, placing both of his hands over the alpha’s one hand that was still on his bloated belly. 

“wonder what you’d look like carrying pups, pretty omega wooyoung,” san mumbles, fatigue and sleepiness evident in his voice. 

the alpha’s calming warmth and soothing touch clouded wooyoung’s mind so he could only half-process san’s words. his omega tried to react, but his fatigue and the overwhelming feeling of safety and relaxation in the alpha’s hold quickly suppressed it in exchange for sweet sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good job making it to the end and again if u have suggestions plz leave in the comments :) i think i want a morning after scene but that’ll take a while to get out so don’t count on it being within the next week haha i’m sorryyy :’( also, i want to try writing a text fic so if anyone has ideas leave in the comments!! thank you and i love you guys <3  
> btw, i made a instagram account (@in_woosan_e) for ff updates and other ateez content so please support me there too <3 i’ll follow back btw :)


	4. Morning Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! sorry this took so long to write but here’s like 23k letters of pure smut and some fluff (more than before at least) i hope you enjoy!

san woke up to the sound of quiet humming and something sizzling, paired with the mouthwatering scent of kimchi fried rice. he rolled onto his back, arms flopping on both sides as he cracked an eye open and was nearly blinded by the violently bright sunlight. he flipped onto his other side quickly, relishing the shadow that covered his face and shielded him from the sun. 

usually, waking up without the omega next to him after just one night would cause his alpha to pace frantically, but the sweet and still-pungent scent of his omega that enveloped him and mixed with his own calmed it. he reveled on the way their scents mingled so perfectly, complimenting each other’s and bringing out only the best of both. 

lavender and lemongrass. 

that’s how his omega smelt. 

he rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly, wincing at how his joints protested. maybe he’d gone a bit too intense, but what he was feeling probably couldn’t compare to how bad it was for the omega to get up out of bed the same morning. alone. 

that thought pushed the alpha to quickly throw on some sweatpants and prep himself in the bathroom quickly before heading directly to the kitchen. 

san was met with the gorgeous view of wooyoung’s plump, pink ass barely visible under the alpha’s loose pastel blue shirt from the day before. flaring his nostrils, he could smell the joy radiating off the omega in waves, mixing with the slightly stale scent of his arousal leftover on his shirt. he took quiet deep breaths from a distance, burning the smell of their mixed scents in his memory all while watching wooyoung work, hips swinging and practically floating around the kitchen. 

the alpha almost growled when the other dropped a towel on the floor, then bent over, body almost folded in half, to pick the towel up. wooyoung’s flexibility and the added black lace panties he’d worn that so perfectly contrasted his skin tone made san want to scent him and claim him again. he raked his eyes over the omega, appreciating and loving every part of him, from his supple thighs to his full ass to his tiny waist and to the two round spots that were his nipples that was barely visible through the shirt. 

when watching became insufficient, san quickly closed the distance between them in a few long strides and molded his body against wooyoung’s. the other yelped, but immediately melted into the alpha’s touch, bringing out a protective instinct in san and urging him to hold his omega tighter. 

the omega immediately picked up on the alpha’s arousal, feeling the beginning of his erection against his hip even through the sweatpants. 

“how’d you like my show? i know you’ve been watching for a while,” wooyoung giggled, reaching a hand up to ruffle san’s untended hair. 

“naughty omega,” san growled quietly directly into his ear, pushing his hardened length against wooyoung’s ass. 

the omega swallowed visibly, and the scent of both of their arousals sharpened quickly. he quickly reached to turn off the stove, anticipation pooling in his stomach. feeling slick begin to ease out of his hole from the pressure of san’s now fully hard alpha cock against his ass, he whined, baring his neck, reaching a hand down to palm himself and relieve the pressure. 

but before he could touch himself, the alpha grabbed both of his arms by the wrist and pinned them behind him against his back, his grip the only force stopping wooyoung from falling forward onto the counter. wooyoung whined, neediness seeping into his voice, reflecting the restlessness of his omega. his panties were darkening with slick, the alpha’s dominance making his omega more eager. 

“want more,” wooyoung moaned. 

in a painfully slow pace, san started to grind his clothed cock between wooyoung’s ass, relishing the feeling of the omega’s soft skin and the texture of the lace panties that provided the friction he needed. when the omega whined again, he pushed him so he was bent over the counter, exposing his slick-soaked panties and inner thighs. 

“so wet, baby,” san moaned at the sight, “can you keep your hands behind your back like that?” 

wooyoung nodded quickly, eager to please and to see what his alpha had planned. san squatted down and licked a stripe on wooyoung’s thigh, collecting some of his sweet slick in his mouth. he continued licking, cleaning the omega’s thighs until he was a shaking mess of need, hole leaking more slick and dripping onto the floor. 

“gorgeous. only for me.” the alpha leaned back to take in the mess he’d made of the omega just from licking his sensitive inner thighs, then reached to rub a finger on wooyoung’s soaked panties, directly over his hole. he heard the omega whimper quietly, and he rubbed the same spot again, circling around his hole twice before licking the area with the tip of his tongue, panties still on. 

“ah- alpha please,” the omega moaned, hole clenching and moving the lace fabric of his panties. 

san hummed and pressed his tongue harder against the fabric, using both hands to knead up and down the other’s thighs and ass. 

“taste so good,” san mumbles, face still pressed against the omega’s backside. “like lavender and lemongrass, my favorite. could eat you out for days.”

wooyoung whines, a fresh wave of sweet slick easing out at san’s words, making his heart flutter. most of his weight was leaned onto the kitchen counter, almost standing on his toes so he could present himself better to the hungry alpha. 

after what feels like hours of teasing, wooyoung finally feels san’s hands travel up and under his panties, pulling them down slowly and sensually. he tries to shake his hips to hurry up the process but the alpha grips him hard enough to leave red marks, forcing him to wait impatiently as more slick leaked out of his hole. 

finally, san runs the tip of his tongue over the omega’s fluttering hole, tasting another new wave of slick that leaves a mess on his chin. he hears wooyoung moan loudly, pushing his ass towards the alpha’s face in search for more, something to push him over the edge. 

instead, the alpha settled on pinning the smaller boy’s hips against the counter with one hand and putting pressure on his hole with another finger, coating it and spreading the generous amount of slick that the omega was producing. he rubbed against the others sensitive spot until he was panting heavily, then slowly pushed a finger into his wet heat. 

“ah— yes, more,” the omega begged, trying to rock his hips to fuck himself on san’s finger. 

“you’re not as tight as you were last night, did my knot loosen you up, little wooyoungie?” 

the other moaned in response, putting all his effort into maintaining his position on the counter and resisting the urge of reaching behind to touch himself. he felt another wave of slick pour out of his hole, running down the alpha’s hand and making a mess on his thighs. 

pushing a second finger into the omega, san resumed his slow pace, curling his fingers occasionally to draw a throaty moan or high pitched whine from wooyoung. he used his unoccupied hand to spread the other’s legs more, giving him ample space to lean in and lick the mess on the omega’s thighs. 

wooyoung’s hips jumped, his small and leaking cock bouncing between his legs. the stimulation was both so much and so little at the same time, he ached for the alpha to fill him with cock and his knot instead of his fingers, which were torturing him slowly from the insane pleasure that was just too little to push him over the edge. he tried to ride the alpha’s fingers but every time he tried, he’d been tortured more by the other burying his fingers deep and not moving at all. he didn’t notice when san added another finger, then a fourth, too consumed in the overwhelming feeling of standing right on the edge of orgasm but unable to cross. 

after what felt like an eternity of edging, san pulled out his fingers and sucked on them one by one, loud enough for wooyoung to hear and whip his head around to watch him taste his slick, moaning softly at the sight. he kept watching as san grabbed his ass in both hands and kneaded with substantial pressure, spreading them to expose his fluttering hole, but had to drop his head between his shoulders when he realized the alpha’s face close enough to his hole that he could feel his warm breath on it. 

san only flicked his tongue over the omega’s sensitive hole a few times before plunging it deep in. wooyoung desperately resisted the urge to clench his hole around the intrusion, the fire in the pit of his stomach threatening to overflow and escape. 

the alpha moaned at the sweet taste of his omega, eliciting a moan from wooyoung in response. he felt a rush of slick pour out around his tongue, running down his chin and dripping down his neck onto his chest. his alpha growled, loving that he could make his omega feel so good. only him. 

“so good, alpha...” a hand found its way to the alpha’s hair and he growled, pausing his ministrations to look up. wooyoung had reached behind himself, arching his back slightly so he could feel the alpha with his hand. san reached to lock their fingers together and held down both of wooyoung’s hands behind his back, then used his other hand to lift one of the omega’s legs so it was propped on the counter, giving better access to his hole. 

diving straight back in, he continued to eat him out, tongue pressing in all the right places. pulling away to take a breath, he pushed two fingers into the omega’s hole, then added a third when he found no resistance. he felt him clench around his fingers, his own cock throbbing and leaking as he imagined it plunged into the omega’s hole instead of his fingers. 

“so tight, little omega,” san growled, “only for me.”

“only for you,” wooyoung echoed, voice breaking into a moan. 

picking up the pace slightly, san began massaging the sensitive place in his hole and leaned down more to lick a stripe up the omega’s thigh, sucking on the silky skin and leaving a blossoming red mark. the omega came in seconds, spilling on san’s tongue as the alpha leaned forward to catch it before it reached the floor. 

as soon as he felt san pull out his fingers, he straightened up on shaky legs and flipped them around so he has the alpha’s larger frame against the counter, caged beneath his smaller and more delicate one. surging forward for a desperate kiss, the alpha complies, drawing him closer with an arm around his waist. 

the omega melts into the warm embrace, jaw going slack to allow san’s tongue to explore his mouth. 

“was that good, baby?”

wooyoung nodded earnestly, leaning in to scent the alpha and bathing in the perfection of their mixed scents. 

he felt the alpha tighten his hold on him even more to rut slightly against his thigh, and a wave of guilt washed over him. he’d been so consumed in his own pleasure that he hadn’t noticed the alpha’s untended arousal. 

but when he tried to lean away so he could kneel, san only held him tighter, growling slightly at the added pressure. 

“can i...” the alpha swallowed audibly before continuing, hips jerking slightly. “fuck your thighs?”

the omega’s cock stirred in interest, and he nodded quickly, making eye contact with san through his lashes. 

in a smooth movement, san flipped wooyoung around so his chest was against the others back, and pushed the omega’s legs together. he rubbed his cock on his plump ass before slowly pushing into the right space between his thighs. 

wooyoung flexed experimentally, drawing a moan from the alpha. looking down, he could see san’s cockhead peek out from between his thighs, red and leaking precum. he leaned back and propped his head against the alpha’s shoulder, soaking in their mixed scents and concentrated on pleasing the alpha behind him. 

“you feel so good,” san growled into his ear, “if i didn’t have my rut so recently you would’ve triggered it.” 

wooyoung’s omega whimpered at the thought of the alpha’s rut, imagining the endless pleasure they’d experience for the duration of it. san’s words sparked a deeper sense of joy and desperation his omega at the bare confession of his attraction to him, as an alpha’s rut could only triggered by an omega they favor. 

the alpha groaned when he felt a new rush of slick leak from the omega’s hole and onto his cock, digging his fingers into the others hip as he twitched between the pale thighs that were squeezed together. slowly, he pulled away then drew them close together again, wrapping his arms around the omega in a tight squeeze and buried his face in the other’s neck, licking and kissing to mix their scents together. 

“you make me crazy, you know that?” san panted, drawing heavy breaths between words. “if i’d gone any longer i would’ve knotted your thighs.” 

“i wouldn’t mind that,” wooyoung mumbled into san’s tousled hair, landing a kiss in the soft mess. 

“i want it in your hole, please?” he pleaded in a voice that bordered on a whine, and wooyoung relented, despite the slight soreness. 

in a swift motion, san lifted the small omega and sat him on the dining table nearby, spreading his legs open and diving in. wooyoung yelped in surprise, which quickly turned into a moan as san’s tongue licked broad stripes over his pink and sensitive cock. he felt the alpha’s long fingers tease his hole and prep him quickly, before leaning back to see his work. the omega’s hair stuck to his face in some places and he was leaning back on both shaky arms, a mess of shiny, sweet slick on his legs and panting, chest heaving. san’s alpha swelled in pride knowing that he could pleasure his omega so well, and his cock ached to be buried in the tight heat of the omega’s hole. 

“san,” wooyoung whined quietly. 

his needy voice made the alpha’s head snap up to look at him, ready to do anything he wanted. so he made grabby hands and san closed the distance between them in a fraction of a second, landing a kiss on the other’s forehead before capturing his full lips in a heated kiss. wooyoung let the alpha lick into his mouth and taste him while he reached a hand down slowly between them to wrap loosely around the other’s flushed and stiff cock.

the new contact made the alpha half-growl into the kiss, hips bucking upwards into wooyoung’s loose fist. he guided san’s desperate and weeping cock to his hole, rubbing the head, then the rest of his length against his hole to coat it in a thick layer of slick. slowly, he eased himself onto the tip, indulging in the alpha’s unrestrained moans and his bruising grip on his hips in an attempt not to fuck into the omega. he reached a hand around and laid it palm flat on sans lower back and pressed, pushing him forward and easing more alpha cock into his tight hole. 

wooyoung gasped and spread his thighs further apart on instinct when san lurched forward, pushing himself deeper into the other. adjusting to the feeling of overwhelming fullness rather quickly, he reached one hand to caress the alpha’s tensed face and leaned up for a gentle kiss. he rolled his hips ever so slightly, urging the alpha to move, but he felt both of the others hands stop his movements, pinning his hips against the table. 

“mm— alpha?”

“can’t move yet,” san groaned, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face, “i’m gonna knot you if i move so soon.”

wooyoung’s omega whimpered and keened at the thought, becoming more acute of the throbbing sensation below. 

“i’d like that,” he whispered, coaxing the alpha to move inside already. 

“but it’ll hurt if i knot so soon,” san replied quietly, voice shaking ever so slightly. the omega could feel and hear the restraint in the alpha’s voice, and the knowledge that he was doing it so he wouldn’t hurt made an inexplicable warmth and happiness bloom in his chest. 

“i like a bit of pain,” he murmurs into a kiss, getting the reaction he wanted when he felt the alpha’s cock swell impossibly more inside him. 

“fuck, baby,” san groaned, finally rolling his hips once, then twice. 

“more, please alpha,” wooyoung urges, moving his hips in small circles. 

without a warning, the alpha picks him up as if he weighed less than a feather and moved them to the sofa in the living room, never breaking them apart. he sat them down so wooyoung faced him in his lap and captured him in a bruising kiss, hands roaming all over the omegas body. 

“you want my cock, little omega?” he asked, lust-blown eyes boring into the omega’s slightly teary ones. 

“yes— ah-h,” he moaned as he was cut off, pushing his chest forward and into the hot pleasure of san’s lips that and attached themselves to a sensitive nipple. 

“show me then,” the alpha spoke between breaths, “fuck your greedy hole on my alpha cock, get off on your alphas arousal, little omega.”

wooyoung lifted his hips and dropped himself on san’s cock without needing to be asked twice, forcing a loud groan from them both at the intensity of pleasure. they leaned into each other, breathing heavily as the omega fucked himself sensually on the alpha. 

as san had predicted, his need to knot the omega grew quickly and soon he felt as if his alpha would rip out of him if he didn’t claim his omega properly. he bucked his hip ups once before pulling out to flip them so he had the omegas head against the back of the couch, sitting and facing him. “san, alpha, why—“ 

he cut the confused and desperate omega off by pushing his pulsing and weeping cockhead against wooyoung’s plump lips, which easily stretched around his length and engulfed him in a tight heat that was almost as good as his hole. 

the omega reached a hand down to fill his empty hole with his fingers as a fresh wave a slick leaked out onto the couch from the taste of his alpha’s cock. san tangled a hand in wooyoung’s hair and watched as he pushed his cock down his throat as far as possible, swallowing and swirling his tongue around him before pulling away to cough wetly. “fuck, can i be rough with you...?” 

wooyoung nodded without a seconds hesitation, and san growled at how ready the omega was before pushing his cock back down his throat, this time holding his head in place as he fucked his tight throat. in just a few thrusts, he felt his knot begin to grow and he had to stop himself from trying to push it into wooyoung’s eager mouth. so instead, he pulled out, dragging the tip of his cock on the omega’s lips and cheek, spreading his precum on his face. 

“alpha san,” wooyoung moaned, sticking his tongue out to lick the alpha’s tip. 

“you drive me crazy, little omega,” san growls through heavy breaths, jerking himself off while unabashedly dragging his eyes over the fucked-out omega’s face and body. “wish i could fill you with seed. needy omega,” he pants, knot almost fully formed, “wanna see your belly round with my cum.” 

the combination of the alpha’s words and unrelenting gaze had wooyoung moaning and squirming underneath the alpha’s large frame, more slick easing out around his three fingers. 

“do you see how much you turn me on, baby?” the alpha moaned as he fisted his fully formed knot. with a slight squeeze, he came all over the omega’s chest and face, muscles going weak and leaning on an arm propped next to the other’s face, breathing the same air. 

when he pumped the last drop of his cum out into the omega’s waiting mouth, he immediately dived down for a kiss, tasting himself in the omega’s sweet mouth. san broke the kiss to lean back and take a deep breath, closing his eyes. 

“did you see, wooyoung? how much my alpha loves your body? fuck, making me knot my fist like a fucking teenager in rut,” he groaned, squeezing his fist slightly. 

wooyoung moaned, tongue darting out to taste the alpha’s release again. he used the fingers he’d pushed into his hole to spread the cum on his chest around and over his scent gland, making san’s alpha howl. now covered in the alpha’s cum, he pushed his fingers back into his hole and fucked himself underneath the alpha’s gaze, desperately trying to find his release. the alpha watched him for a little longer before kneeling down, knot still in his fist, and took wooyoung’s messy, leaking cock completely into his mouth. 

the alpha swallowed, throat constricting, and felt the omega’s cock twitch before coming into his mouth, hips jerking and shaking uncontrollably with a string of profanities spilling from his mouth. placing his unused hand on wooyoung’s hip, he rubbed calming circles as he pulled off and swallowed. the omega was visibly spent, body only held up by the couch and eyes shut, breathing heavily. 

“do you mind if i clean you up?” 

wooyoung shook his head slightly, still blissed out. san tried to will his knot to go down faster as he got to work lapping up the omega’s slick, which had made a sticky mess over his thighs. trying to be as gentle as he could, he lapped at the omega’s abused hole, then took the other’s fingers and sucked, savoring the taste of sweet, lavender slick mixed with his own musky release. 

an idea came to mind, and he prayed that the omega wouldn’t push him away as he collected some of the cum from the other’s chest on his fingers and fed it to him. to his relief, wooyoung picked up on what he wanted and complied willingly, sucking on his fingers until they were clean. san continued to take his time bathing the omega in aftercare as his knot went down, then carried him to the bathroom so they could take a bath together and wash themselves properly. 

they relaxed in each others’ presences, the omega’s back pressed against the alpha’s chest, both slightly downed that they had to wash their scents off the other, but they tried to cover it by scenting each other so heavily that it would be virtually impossible to differentiate their scents. 

“san,” wooyoung spoke quietly, hand rubbing gently up and down the arms that san had wrapped around his body. 

“mm?”

“there’s still fried rice that’s cold and uneaten,” he teased playfully. 

“that’s the first thing you say? after such a good fuck?” san replied, faking hurt. 

wooyoung’s laugh echoed in the bathroom, bringing a bright smile to the alpha’s face. “hey, you didn’t even knot me, am i not as good as your fist?” 

san’s face heated up, slightly choking on himself. he still wondered how the other could talk about such dirty things without even stuttering slightly. “i didn’t wanna hurt you,” he mumbled, burying his burning face into the omega’s neck. 

“i told you it was okay though!” 

“still, i worry that i’m too much.” 

even though he was complaining, that inexplicable warmth that filled his entire being with giddy happiness returned in full force, and he nuzzled san’s hair. 

“you’re very sweet alpha for being so rough, i might just keep you around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thank you so much and i love you guys for reading and i hope you enjoyed this haha it was exciting to write and i’ll definitely be doing more sometime but for now i’ll focus on my text fic Unorganized and a new idea i’ve been brewing :) i’m considering??? and epilogue??? but i have no idea so if u guys want one at all leave a comment haha ok see you in my next fic update ;)


	5. Update!

hi! 

sorry this is really out of place and lowkey unnecessary bUT!! 

i plan on and am pretty much in the process of writing a 5th chapter and PERHAPS a 6th chapter :) 

god knows how long that is gonna take it might be a week or it might be several months but it’ll be just as smut central as the last 4 chapters so there’s something to look forward to 

i also kind of want to try writing something more plot based with smut ofc y’all know me by now ahaha but comment if u wanna see that happen??

still not sure what school/life has in stock for me so wish me luck on surviving until summer and to everyone who’s reading that’s still in school good luck to you guys too !! 

beat school’s ass and go into summer break strong <3 i love you guys and hope to see you back when i publish the next parts :)) 

(once i do publish the next part i’ll delete this update so it’s less confusing/in the way of reading) 

if u wanna chat or anything in the meantime just comment and i’ll be sure to reply asap <3

thank you for the support and again i love youuu

update again: next part is posted! :) just tap next chapter ^_^


	6. pre-rut activities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise!! update 1 out of 2 :) this is pre-rut so obviously there needs to be a rut part so look forward to that in the future haha enjoy this long chapter of pure smut again :))

“you came back from work early today,” wooyoung commented in the direction of the music blaring from the living room. 

the volume lowered and the singing paused. “yeah i wasn’t feeling great and i had a massive headache so i asked to leave early. i’ll have to work a longer shift another day though.”

throwing his jacket on some nearby chair, wooyoung made his way to the alpha, twirling in place before dropping down onto the floor next to him. 

“should’ve told me you’re coming back early, then i’d have skipped yoga today,” he complained, leaning over to plant a kiss on san’s nose. 

“don’t skip yoga, i like when you’re flexible.”

“hey now, didn’t you just have a headache? give your body a rest baby alpha.” 

“not a baby,” san growled, grabbing wooyoung’s hand and scenting his wrist, kissing, licking and nipping way more than necessary. 

the omega blushed and pulled his hand away, pouting. “unfair play.”

san stuck out his tongue, prompting wooyoung to tease him more about being childish. he reached over to ruffle the alpha’s hair, then moved himself so he was sitting between his legs, straddling him. they cuddled on the floor, scenting each other and catching up of their daily happenings with music playing softly in the background. 

“you smell really good today,” wooyoung mumbled, half asleep in the bigger alpha’s embrace. “kind of like pre-rut.” 

“wait.”

san’s eyes widened. 

“wait.”

“no way.”

wooyoung leaned back, eyebrows furrowed, staring into san’s darker, fully blown puppy eyes. “but you just had your rut two months ago, you’re supposed to have another month before the next one.”

“yeah, i know, i’m confused too. this is definitely pre-rut, i don’t know how i didn’t realize that earlier.” san moved his hands up from the omega’s small waist to his upper back, trying to tug him closer so they were chest to chest again. 

clingy, just like how he is during his ruts. 

the smaller omega let himself be tugged back and coddled, but not without the cock of an eyebrow. “any ideas why that might’ve happened?”

“to be honest it might have been cause of your heat last week.” 

at the mention of his heat, wooyoung’s face flushed, and he buried his flaming cheeks into san’s neck. those four days were honestly the best four days he’s had in over a year, but he also never fails to lose self control. 

two weeks ago, his heat had started just as predicted, and they’d planned around their schedules to make ample time from work and other activities to have fun alone. it had been more than half a year since they’d spent his heat together, since their work lives had taken off and they’d been impossibly busy. 

but finally, the omega’s work schedule had relented just in time for his heat, and he’d pleaded and pleaded until his manager had allowed him to skip a few days to a week to spend with his poor, heat-starved alpha. now that he thinks about it, his heat was definitely the reason why san’s rut had been triggered. 

pulling himself back to the present, wooyoung felt the warmth of anticipation pool at the pit of his stomach. the alpha’s temperature had risen considerably too, and he had his entire face buried in the omega’s neck, nuzzling and lapping at his scent gland and effectively blending their scents into one. 

“alpha,” wooyoung warned, voice trailing into a small moan. 

“my omega,” he murmured, sucking a dark mark on the red patch of skin he’d been working on, sending a shiver down wooyoung’s back and a whine tumbling past his parted lips. 

san’s cock was already straining against his pants, tenting them so much that the tightness of the fabric with the slightest bit of friction every time wooyoung moved in his embrace had him twitching. his nose flared when the sweet scent of slick grew stronger, and he knew it could only be from the omega soaking his pants. the thought conjured up an obscene image in his mind of wooyoung’s hole pulsing and dripping just under two layers of fabric soaked so thoroughly that the color neared black. sliding his splayed hand down the curve of his back, down to his ass and pausing to squeeze, then caressing the patch of moisture only confirmed his imagination. 

desperate for stimulation, wooyoung rocked back on san’s hand, searching to relieve the pressure building uncontrollably in his stomach. but he moved his hand away and back to his ass, both hands kneading and working him into a frenzy time every time his fingers were just a breath away from touching his hole or his balls. honestly, he was amazed the alpha had this much self control in his pre-rut stage, usually the overeager alpha would’ve already been balls deep in him. 

“san, alpha, please,” he moaned softly into his neck between littering small purple marks. 

“no baby we’re making you feel good today,” san murmured, rubbing his hands up wooyoung’s sides under his shirt and caressing his chest, fingers flicking his sensitive nipples. 

wooyoung whined out of confusion and desperation, wanting to find a way to his release already. 

“but it’s your rut?” he gasped, twitching as san nipped at his neck lightly. 

“i’ll be delirious then so while my head is still clear now i’m taking care of you,” the alpha said, voice smooth and controlled despite the sharp scent of arousal mixed with his natural scent. 

san pulled away for a moment to run a hand through his hair that had blocked his vision and sat back on his heels, observing the mess that was his omega. 

“liking what you see?” wooyoung giggled, reaching both hands toward san and making grabby motions. 

“you’re very cute and sexy, omega, but now isn’t a good time to tease me” the alpha growled playfully, surging forward to pick up the others small frame and throwing him over his shoulder, ass up and next to san’s face. 

with a playful slap and a whimper from the omega, san carried them to the bedroom quickly, then dropped wooyoung on the sheets before reaching to unbuckle his belt. but before he could do anything, the omega’s smaller hand rested on his and effectively stopped his movements. 

“let me?” 

san groaned, eyes fluttering shut at the sultry look in the other’s lidded eyes. he dropped his hands on wooyoung’s shoulders and squeezed lightly, then moving to his neck and hair. 

meanwhile, wooyoung slowly ran his fingers tantalizingly over the belt buckle, wrist dipping slightly to lightly brush over the prominent bulge only inches away from his face. he could see the alpha’s cock twitch through the layers of clothing and he moaned quietly, eyes flitting upward to meet with san’s hungry and desperate ones to gauge his reaction when he ran a finger down the length of his bulge. 

“wooyoungie,” he warned, hips jerking slightly towards the direction of the woefully slight contact. 

the omega snickered and leaned in to untuck the front of san’s shirt before planting a kiss on the small patch of exposed skin. he undid the belt buckle and fly while maintaining the same painfully slow pace, fingers brushing the alpha’s burning skin every so often. 

as soon as san stepped out of his pants, wooyoung dove in, not bothering to pull down the boxers and mouthing the outline of the alpha’s cock that was straining against the tight fabric. san’s hips bucked several times involuntarily after wooyoung’s fingers made their way to caress his balls softly, and moans tumbled out of both their mouths. 

“omega, please,” san pleaded. 

wooyoung smirked and gave san’s bulge one more rub through his boxers before reaching up to rub his hands down from the alpha’s chiseled stomach to hook his fingers onto his boxers. he pulled them down, watching san’s reaching intently as he let the boxers catch on the head of his cock and pull off suddenly. his cock sprung out, bouncing and hitting the omega’s cheek lightly. 

the alpha’s eyes fluttered shut for a prolonged moment, muttering a variety of curse words under his breath. his eyes snapped open again when he felt wooyoung’s hand wrap around the base of his throbbing and leaking cock, squeezing ever so slightly as he licked the precum off the tip and drawing a moan from the desperate alpha. san’s hips bucked involuntarily in a feeble attempt to bury himself in wooyoung‘s throat, but he pulled away quickly. 

“omega,” san growled, then softened his voice into a plead, “please, more?”

the tone change drove a furious blush to the omega’s face, warmth blossoming in his chest and pressure traveling further south to his aching cock. wooyoung gave the alpha a few moments to enjoy the tiny amount of friction in bucking his hips slightly against his pursed lips, then stood up and pushed the alpha to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“is it ok if you don’t use my hole today?” wooyoung asked between kisses. 

san pulled away and whined, the pout on his face beginning to grow. 

“so you can use me all you want without being worried about breaking me tomorrow.”

the idea was evidently well accepted by the way the alpha growled, the low sound rumbling in his chest, and deepened the kiss. 

wooyoung smirked against san’s hungry lips, pulling back slightly to catch his breath with their foreheads touching and breath mingling. he spread the alpha’s legs apart more and ran his hands along his inner thighs, feeling them tense up underneath his fingertips, then wrapped a hand around his cock. 

a moan tumbled out past san’s lips, his hands automatically reaching out to grab onto something, anything, which just so happened to be wooyoung’s ass. the omega yelped in surprise, cut off by a harsh kiss. he felt the alpha buck his hips up against his palm, and he decided he’d teased enough for the day, stroking the hard length in a steady pace. a string of curse words streamed past san’s lips, his head now thrown back and his body weight leaned on his arms behind him. 

to add to the stimulation, wooyoung reached to flick a nipple with his free hand, rolling and lightly pinching the hard bud between his fingers until it was deep red and san was almost trembling from the overload of pleasure. he switched to the other one, working it between his fingers while sucking and licking on the first and more sensitive one. 

the alpha’s cock was throbbing in his hold, precum spilling from the red top and coating it in a clear sheen of arousal. wooyoung gave san a few more pumps before leaning back and sitting on his heels, holding his fist in place to let the alpha get off at his own pace. he watched san’s hips snap up, pushing the tip of his cock through his loosened fist, and heard his small pants as he picked up the pace. 

as his thrusts became more erratic, wooyoung pulled away his fist gently, instead reaching a finger out to collect the precum collecting at the tip, but his heart skipped a beat when he saw the dot of translucent white. 

“wooyoung... why? it hurts,” the alpha whined, cock twitching. 

the omega giggled. 

“baby alpha,” wooyoung drawled, honey dripping from his voice as he drew his hands up and down sans inner thighs. “you know you came a bit already?”

san’s head snapped down to look, hips bucking when he saw the omega’s face and tantalizing lips so close to his cock. the sudden movement bounced his cock against wooyoung’s face, the tip touching the corner of his mouth and smearing cum where it touched. wooyoung locked eyes with the alpha as he let his jaw drop loose and licked the droplet of white, making a pleased noise as he played with it slightly on his tongue, then swallowed it. 

“omega,” san growled a warning, and wooyoung could hear that he was on the edge of loosing his control. 

still teasing, the omega smirked and stood up, stripping off his remaining clothing aside from his soaked boxers, and tossing it on the floor. he approached the alpha, planting a hand on his chest and pushed, making him fall back onto the pillows. for a moment, he straddled the alpha, sharing a hard kids before turning himself around completely, ass entirely in the overstimulated alpha’s face. 

immediately, he felt san react, two big hands squeezing his ass under his boxers, fingers dipping shallowly into his hole. he whined, shaking his hips to ask for more, his untouched cock throbbing against the waistband of his boxers. dropping his head, he watched the alpha pull out his fingers and suck them in his mouth, tasting the sweet slick, eyes and nose flaring. wooyoung’s omega keener at how much he could affect his alpha, and he shuddered slightly before turning his attention to the hard and leaking cock in front of him. 

slowly again, he slid a hand down the long shaft, coating it in his spit and the alpha’s own precum before taking the head into his mouth, suckling and moaning at the rich and musky scent and taste. in response, san’s hope jumped, then he felt the alpha’s tongue lick over his hole through his boxers, which were most likely see through now judging on how wet he was. he moaned around the san’s cock when he felt his tongue prodding at his hole, which was being stretched open by the two hands on his ass. 

sans hips jerked again, pushing his cock up further into wooyoung’s mouth and effectively bringing his attention back. he began pushing the alpha’s sizeable cock down his throat, throat only slightly closing up once before he had gone down entirely. wooyoung’s spit was getting everywhere, dripping from the alpha’s balls and dirtying the sheets. reaching a hand to play with the alpha’s balls, he tightened his throat, drawing a long moan from san that vibrated directly against the entrance of his hole. 

wooyoung stayed put a few moments longer before pulling off, gagging wetly. san was panting heavily between burying his face in the omega’s ass, hips jumping again. 

“can i fuck your mouth?” san growled, desperation edging into his voice. 

the omega nodded, licking one last broad stripe before turning himself around again, this time letting his jaw drop open and tongue hang out while staring directly into san’s dark eyes. san groaned, hands reaching for wooyoung’s hair and tangling his fingers in it before bringing his mouth to cock, pushing down slowly. 

wooyoung let himself give control of his body to san, who started a steady pace that quickly lost rhythm as he got closer to tipping over the edge. he felt the beginnings of the alpha’s knot grow at the base of his cock, and he reached a hand to touch his sensitive balls, playing with them while san neared the edge. 

suddenly, the alpha pulled out of his mouth, one hand fisting his fully grown knot and the other gripping the sheets be to him. wooyoung leaned forward, tongue hanging out and inviting san to spill his load on his face. 

“gonna cum on your pretty face, omega,” san growled, eyes strained on wooyoung’s pretty lips, hooded eyes, and shining tongue. 

the alpha moaned loudly as he came, fist tightening around the swell at the base of his cock as he spilled himself all over the omega’s face. as he came down from his high, he reached forward with his free hand to gather the cum splattered on wooyoung’s face with a finger and fed it to him, smiling when he felt him swirl his tongue around his finger before swallowing. 

“come gimme a kiss,” san whined, pouting. 

“baby alpha,” wooyoung teased, crawling up to lock their lips together. 

san relished the taste of himself and the omega mixed together, then broke the kiss, cupping wooyoung’s face in one hand. 

“now let me take care of you,” he said gently, flipping them so he was on top with wooyoung underneath him. 

trailing kisses down the omega’s chest, he reached down to cup his bulge, the tips of his fingers lightly massaging the entrance of his fluttering hole. a string of broken moans spilled from wooyoung’s lips, his hole clenching and gushing slick when san sucked on the tip of his cock through his boxers. 

with only a slight bit more stimulation, the omega came in his boxers, more slick leaking through his boxers and cum staining where his cock was pulsing. 

san ran his hands up and down wooyoung’s body, effectively relaxing him from his high, before pulling the boxers off and thoroughly cleaning the omega with his mouth, drawing out the occasional whine of overstimulation. 

when he finished, he quickly cleaned himself in the bathroom and joined wooyoung back in bed, cuddling his head to his chest. 

“thank you for today,” he whispered, unsure if wooyoung was still awake. 

“thank you,” wooyoung mumbled, burying his face in the alpha’s scent. “we have all of the next to days to actually fuck,” he joked. 

“bet you can’t wait for that,” san teased with a playful growl. 

“trust me, i’ve been missing this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope that was enjoyable haha i don’t know how long it’ll take to write the next part which is gonna be l o n g af but once it’s up i hope i’ll see u guys again :) thank u for reading and ily <33

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading everything if u made it this far and i love and appreciate you! i’m curious to take requests so if you want anything in particular just comment tbh i feel like any of ateez would make a great pair they all contain so much gay energy it’s great  
> but anyways thank u and see u next chapter (hopefully) :)


End file.
